fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ilyana Daniels
IlyanaDaniels (イレアナ·ダニエルズ Ireana Danieruzu) is a mage and White Soldier in the soldier division: White Force, of the Ministry of Magic. She is the younger sister of council member Xavier Daniels. Appearance Ilyana is a young green haired woman in her late teens. She has green eyes and her hair is worn short and basic in style. Her attire is different from the typical knight-esque appearance commonly donned by White Soldiers and instead consist of white coloured briefs with a black vertical line across the middle, arm warmers and on her torso she wears a revealing, high-collared vest with thigh high fur-lined boots on her legs. Her most unique aspect of her appearance is her helmet which covers most of her head and has two horns protruding from it. The left horn actually is her sword in a transformed state and the helmet descends down her face, covering her left eye; appearing like a skull's eye socket. Above the eye is a flame like design. On her left side of her stomach is a tattoo of a black circle, it is unknown what the tattoo is supposed to represent or symbolise. Personality Ilyana is a quirky and brash individual.Prone to shouting unnecessarily and her brother often being the brunt of her outbursts. She seems to have a typical brother/sister relationship with Xavier where she is usually the annoying younger sister who often attempts to fight with her brother, sometimes more serious than normal: attacking him abruptly with her weapon and magic. However she does take her duties seriously when required. Relationships Xavier Daniels Xavier and Ilyana's relationship is built seemingly solely around Ilyana's need to somehow defeat him in battle, leading to constant attacks on him on her part. Of course she does not wish to harm her brother due to genuinely caring for him but rather as a means of proving herself to him and others that she is not merely his younger sister but as an equal. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Bullet Magic (弾丸の魔法 Dangan no Mahō): Ilyana employs a powerful caster magic which allows her to create bullets of magical energy and fire them like physical bullets. She creates a sphere of energy in front of her and unleashes a barrage of magical bullets in rapid succession. When using her magic, her left eye glows green. *'Blast Bullet' (送風弾丸 Sōfū Dangan): Ilyana charge a sphere of lime coloured energy in front of her right eye while her left eye begins to glow the same colour. This sphere begins to emit sparks and then suddenly releases itself as a large, wide beam of energy which although appeared very powerful; was easily countered by Xavier's Reverso magic. Expert Swordsman: As a sword user, Ilyana is an expert in the art of swordsmanship. Her exact skills and abilities with her sword is currently unknown. Enhanced Speed: Ilyana boasts considerable speed, being able to almost flicker and appear next to Xavier in order to deliver a body blow. She also used her speed to avoid his Reverso ability. Competent Hand to Hand Combatant: She has also displayed some competence in hand to hand combat and was able to attempt to land a hit on her brother on several occassions. Weapons & Items Magic Sword: As a member of the White Force, it is a requirement that Ilyana is proficient in the use of some kind of magical weaponry, her weapon of choice being a magical sword. She keeps it stored in her left horn which, when pulled: releases green energy and becomes a sword. Thesword appears to be a hybrid of a scimitar and katana, the hilt being red and the guard simply rectangular. The blade however is quite long and curved. It is unknown what magical abilities other than transformation - which provides easy concealment and carrying - it may possess. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Ministry of Magic Category:FbAddict Category:Female Category:FB